Memories in the Dark
by t65flyer
Summary: Luke and Leia learn about Padme. Small idea from a Smallville episode. Not a crossover. Luke disappears and Leia searches for him. They stumble over something about their mother along the way.


**disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. All the characters and creatures belong to LFL. I don't own Smallville. All ideas belong to the writers of the show. I make no money. No infringement intended. I'm just playing in the sandbox :-)

**rating: **PG-13 just to be safe :-)

**plot: **Luke and Leia learn about mama in a strange/sad/darkish way.

**characters: **Luke and Leia...cause I don't see enough of just the two of them. Some OC, but just for interaction.

**time: **oh, I don't know. I'll call it just after _New Rebellion_ (by Kristine Katherine Rusch...good book, go read!)

**Memories in the Dark**

**Prologue**

_There were too many. Luke Skywalker had not been prepared for this. He was here to settle a dispute between the Besalisk and the Sluissi, not fight an ambush of assassin droids. These had been modified for stun which told him that he was wanted alive. He fell into the Force letting it guide his movements, but there were simply too many. He was surrounded. A stun blast broke through his defenses hitting his left as he moved to block a shot on his right. The shock of the blast broke his rhythm and another shot hit him. He fell unconscious to the cold deck. _

**Chapter 1**

Leia Organa Solo awoke in a cold sweat. Her rapid heartbeat slowed as she recognized her own bedroom. She touched the Force to calm herself.

_It was just a dream_

Still, she could not shake the feeling that her brother was in danger. He had left three days ago to meet with a Besalisk trade representative at the Sluis Van Shipyards. Some dispute over hub fees. They had requested Luke specifically for reasons neither she nor her brother were aware. That unsettled her, but Luke answered the request and departed for Sluis Van.

The cold feeling in the pit of her stomach would not subside, even with Jedi calming techniques.

_I just need to talk to him. Just to know that he's alright._ She mentally calculated the time difference.

_He should be there by now_, she reasoned as she shuffled over to the comm unit.

Luke had taken his X-wing for simplicity, so he also had R2-D2 with him. What would have been an uncomfortable three day journey in a cramped cockpit was made easy with a meditative trance. Leia punched in the comm code for his X-wing. There was no answer. If Luke was away from the fighter, Artoo should have answered. Her blood ran cold.

"Don't panic," she told herself.

Maybe he was already with the representative. Maybe Artoo had powered down for awhile. She called the Besalisk trade representative.

His big, whiskered face came into view. "Chancellor Organa Solo! What can I do for ya?"

Leia smiled at the big alien's friendly demeanor, but her worry about her twin quickly bubbled back to the surface.

"Representative Dimetro," she nodded. "I'm looking for Master Skywalker. Has he arrived yet?"

"I haven't met with him. Let me check my landing records." He disappeared from the holo.

A moment later he returned.

"He hasn't landed here. He may still be in hyperspace."

_Maybe_, Leia thought. "Thank you, representative."

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

The call ended and Leia walked out to her balcony to clear her thoughts. The house was empty. Han and Chewie had gone to Corellia for a Life Day party for someone they knew from their smuggling days. Her children were with Winter for a short holiday. She had the official residence all to herself.

Alone with her thoughts and worries, Leia focused on her brother's presence in the Force. He was alive, she knew, she would have felt it if he had died. She felt his life energy through the Force. She frowned. He felt…_foggy_. That was the only way to explain it. She couldn't feel if he was hurt, or unconscious, or anything else. Her connection with her twin had dimmed. Something had happened to him.

_It wasn't a dream_, she realized. _It was a vision._

_tbc..._

A/N -- forgive me, I'm suffering from jet lag. This rabid little bunny attacked me in my sleep. I have an idea, I'll explain when I get there. Right now, I'm just making this up as I go. :-)


End file.
